


What If?

by Biowarenerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Depression, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Love, Made For Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Sexual Tension, Sweet/Hot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: What if Max Trevelyn never became Inquisitor? What if the Hero of Ferelden became the Herald of Amdraste and otherwise leader of the Inquisition? Or Maker forbid, what if the Champion of Kirkwall became the Inquisitor? What would happen? Would the Breach even have been closed and the world saved? What if things had gone differently? What if...





	1. Something's Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gonna be a bunch of chapters showing a alternate reality/universe of what would happen if Max never became Inquisitor and instead Aiden or Hawke did. It'll be about whatever alteration I think of and is like the alternate universe of another of my stories.

CHAPTER ONE

“So...He’ll be here within the hour, Most Holy.” Leliana said to Divine Justinia as she entered the room.  
The Temple of Sacred Ashes, which was the setting for the Conclave, a last attempt at brokering peace between mages and Templars, was full of twisting hallways leading to large intricate rooms. Luckily for Leliana, she didn't get lost traversing the Temple because she remembered the place from over twelve years ago as if she just walked through it yesterday. It was a place one never forgot. Plus, it helped to have a map.  
Justinia looked up from the papers she was looking over at her desk and smiled at petite redhead. “Leliana, how many times must I tell you: call me by my name, not my title.”  
Leliana nodded. “Yes, Divine.”  
Justinia sighed but didn’t lose her smile. “Are you excited? It’ll be the first time you’ve seen him in what, three years?”  
“Four.” Corrected Leliana as she paced the floor nervously.  
The Divine laughed heartily. “My, someone is excited.”  
Leliana giggled. Giggled. Justinia had learned early on that he was the only person in the world able to make her giggle. She had come across many loves over the course of her life but never had she witnessed a love like the one between her Left Hand and the Hero. Each time she saw the love, it seemed to re blossom even though it never needed to.  
“So has he told you of his answer yet? Whether or not he’ll…”  
Leliana shook her head. “Not yet. Though I'm not sure it's very high on his priorities at the moment.”  
“True. Don't answer me if you don't wish to but, do you know if he's cured himself or not? Again, you don't have to answer. I know it's a very private matter.” Justinia asked sweetly.  
For a quick second, Leliana’s deadpan face turned to that of a frightened vulnerable lover, worried about her other half. And then as fast as the look came, it left, replaced with the former bard’s constant emotionless features.  
“I don't know.” She said woefully. “He hasn't told me anything. I don't know if that means he hasn't cured himself or if it's his idea of a surprise.”  
Justinia stood and moving around the desk, went over to her friend and hugged her comfortingly, pulling the cowl covering her short red hair down. “Don't worry, sweet Leliana. The Maker is watching over him, I'm sure. As I'm sure he has nothing but good news to give you.”  
Silently, Justinia prayed that what she said was true. If the Hero had failed in his quest, it would mean suffering for so many people. The Wardens would would know for certain that there was no cure for the Calling; not that it would matter that much to the group of righteous heroes but the news would sadden a lot of the family members. It would crush the Hero in ways that the world would never know. It wasn't widely known but the Hero of Ferelden never wanted to be a Warden. Circumstance had forced him to join their ranks and fate had led him to rise to the top. He had gone on his quest to find a cure not just for his comrades but for himself and most importantly, for his friends and loved ones.  
And the one who would suffer most if he failed in his quest was their Nightingale. Leliana would be devastated. It was obvious to Justinia that the Hero was Leliana's life. Without him, she was lost. And the opposite proved true. They needed each other; they completed each other like they were the other’s missing half. He meant the world to her and if she learned that one day, he would have to tell her goodbye and head down to the Deep Roads one more time to his death, then she would be forever broken.  
Leliana hugged her back, thankful.  
“Yes, I'm sure he's just trying to surprise me. That's just like him.” Leliana said.  
Justinia stepped back and Leliana noticed that she was looking behind her.  
“Excuse me little miss Nightingale but uh, there's someone here to see you. Says his name is Aiden and that he's the Hero of Ferelden or some other nonsense. Should I send him in?”  
Leliana spun around and stared in shock at the man standing in the doorway.  
He was a little on the short, with a lean powerful figure. He had short red hair that she could tell was recently cut. A fluffy dark beard wrapped around his chin like a blanket. He was smiling that same blinding white smile. He wore the same Warden armor he had left in, still bearing it proudly. Over his shoulder was his longbow and at his waist was a quiver with a dozen barbed arrowheads poking out of it. On his back were his two signature enchanted swords: the same two swords that he had used to slay the Archdemon Urthemiel. And at his side, wagging her stump of a tail as always, was his ever so faithful Mabari hound, Triala. His kind and mischievous green eyes sparkled as they met her own. He had returned to her. Just like he said he would.  
He gave her one of his famed cheeky grins. “Excuse me miss, but you haven’t seen my little Nightingale around, have you? She’s a redhead like me and has cute blue eyes? A little smaller than me? I think everyone here knows her as the Left Hand of the Divine? Ring any bells?”  
Leliana gave a slight frown. Was he being serious? You could never tell with him.  
“Aiden? Its me, Leliana. Don’t you recognize me?”  
He peered at her closely and snorted. “Nahh. You can’t be Leliana. You are much too cute to be Leliana.”  
Her frown slowly twisted into a smile as she realized he was teasing her. Same old Aiden.  
Triala whimpered, barely able to contain herself. Aiden looked down at her and raised an eye. “What? Uh huh. Yeah? You think this dazzling example of perfection before us is Leliana? Well that can’t be. Wait, what? You think I should give it a try, do the test? Yeah, you are right again. I should do the test to see if it really is her.” he said to Triala as if she was actually talking to him. Triala barked in response. Aiden pursed his lips. “What if you are wrong and she isn’t Leliana? Then I’d be testing a complete stranger. Who might slap me in return.”  
Triala gave a short yip as if to say ‘just do it’. Aiden shrugged. “If you say so. But if I get slapped, I’m blaming you.”  
He turned back to Leliana. “Sorry but my faithful companion here wants me to conduct a test. Feel free to slap me if i’m wrong but I believe you are a certain red head I love.”  
He stepped up to her. “There’s only one way to find out.”  
He closed the distance between them and kissed her fiercely, enveloping her in his strong yet gentle arms. She melted into his embrace, not realizing how much she needed to feel his skin on hers again. She could taste him and could smell his familiar scent as it wafted over her. For the longest time, she thought she'd never experience these sensations again. Before he had left, he had told her that there was a chance he'd never come back. Each day he was gone, she would worry and pray for him, fearing the worst. And then he came back. And here he was, hugging her once more. She hugged him back, never wanting to let him go ever again.  
Justinia watched on silently, giving the couple a minute to themselves. She loved Leliana as a daughter and thought very highly of the Hero, though she didn't know him personally aside from the few times Leliana forced them to meet. Legendary reputation aside, she knew him to be an enormously kind and fearless man, quick to put others safety ahead of his own. He had an almost instinctual need to help others, no matter who they were. Justinia did more than approve of him. She knew that he had never nor ever would, wrong Leliana in any way, shape, or form. She knew that to him, Leliana was the most important person in the world. He was perfect for her. And everyone who knew them could see that.  
Aiden Cousland took a step back from his better half who smiled lovingly at him. “I'm convinced. You are the real deal.”  
Leliana couldn't stop smiling at him.  
His teasing tone changed. “I missed you, Leli.”  
“I missed you more.” Leliana said, straight faced.  
“No, I missed you more.”  
“I'm sorry but you are mistaken. I missed you more.”  
“No, I did.”  
“Me.”  
“Actually me.”  
“You say that but I missed you more.”  
Justinia was confused until she saw that the two were grinning. It was an old habit of theirs.  
Suddenly, Triala couldn't keep her excitement contained any longer. She bounded over to Leliana and jumped up, her front paws balancing on Leliana’s shoulders as she flooded the bard with sloppy kisses. Leliana was practically family.  
Leliana started to laugh as the Mabari said hello. Justinia was taken back. She hadn't heard heard her friend laugh in ages. It was a beautiful laugh, full of joy and untainted purity. It fit her. Justinia wondered why she didn't hear it as often as she should.  
Aiden chuckled, watching Triala drown his lover with drool as she licked his Nightingale’s face. He shook his head smiling. “Triala says hello.”  
After a few seconds, Leliana gently pushed Triala back down to the ground and politely wiped her face clean of all the dog drool dripping off of it. “I missed you too, Triala.”  
Trials gave a happy yip and went over to sniff Justinia curiously.  
Aiden, just now noticing that Justinia was in the room, bowed deeply. “Divine Justinia. Permission to elope with Leliana?”  
Leliana gasped and smacked his forearm. “Aiden!” She hissed.  
He grinned. “What? It's a serious question.”  
Justinia shook her head but she was smiling. “You haven't changed a bit, Warden.”  
“I know. Some people think that's a good thing.”  
The Divine nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, it's definitely a good thing. But onto more pressing matters.”  
Aiden frowned. “Let me guess: you want my answer regarding this Inquisition you wish to rebuild?”  
“I think that can wait a little while longer. On the other hand, this matter of the Calling cannot. I ask, not just for Leliana’s sake but for all: have you found a cure to the Calling?”  
The two women waited eagerly for him to answer. He looked each of them in the eyes before nodding. “As of a few weeks ago, I'm Calling free.”  
Leliana literally jumped with joy and leapt into his arms once more, kissing him wildly. Thank the Maker! Oh Aiden, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel!”  
He snickered as he held her. “You're telling me.”  
Justinia clapped her hands. “That's tremendous news! I shall bring it up once the Conclave gets underway. I'll call on you to tell everyone attending your story.”  
Aiden shrugged. “I'm just glad to not hear that blasted song in my head anymore. I didn't think I was old enough to hear it but I guess it starts at a randomer time than I thought.”  
Justinia sat down at her desk while Aiden sat down across from her, with Leliana clinging to his arm, still somewhat in shock that he had cured himself from something deemed incurable.  
“How was your journey?” Justinia asked.  
“Fine. Very peaceful. The trip back at least. I won't go into any details right now but it was rough. But I'd say the hardest part was being away from Leli for so long.”  
“And have you given any thought to my proposal?”  
Before Aiden could answer, one of Leliana’s men knocked on the doorframe. The three turned and looked at the nervous man. “Sorry for interrupting you Sister Leliana, but Seeker Pentagast has requested your assistance with a fight out in the courtyard.”  
Leliana groaned. “Another one? I thought I made it clear to the mages and Templars that fighting was not to be tolerated.”  
“No, this is different. A man claiming he's the son of noble got into a fight with a group of Templars for um, harassing an elf.”  
Aiden raised an eye. “How big was the group of Templars?”  
“It was a group of seven Templars. Three of which are in the infirmary with broken bones and one of those three had a concussion.”  
Aiden rubbed his beard. “Well. Now my curiosity is peaked. Let's go see who this fella is.”

 


	2. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden meets some familiar faces and the Breach is created

CHAPTER TWO

Divine Justinia neglected to come with them as they walked towards one of the many courtyards in the Temple. She had said that she had some last minute reports she had to write and so Aiden and Leliana left her in her temporary office.   
Aiden looked around as he walked, taking in all of the familiar sights and some new additions to the Temple’s decor. Over the past five years or so, the Temple of Sacred Ashes had underwent a type of chrysalis. It had been restored, what once had been a crumbling ruin was now a grand Temple rich with history and hope. This new and improved place of worship had replaced the dusty ancient cathedral he had explored all those years ago. Aiden did not miss it though. The old place was filled with dragonlings and crazed fanatics that wanted to kill him and all his friends. So yes, this was a huge improvement.  
They soon came to a large open courtyard with a rather large group of Templars, mages, and Ferelden soldiers tasked with keeping the two groups from killing each other. The crowd was shouting and things looked qute hectic as they arrived. But as soon as the crowd recognized the Leliana, they quieted down and made an opening for her and her companion. It was then that people noticed who her companion was. A Warden. And since Leliana had only ever been seen with three Wardens in her time, that left only three possibilities. Warden Oghren, Warden Alistair, and Warden Commander Aiden, her lover. By process of elimination, it left only one possibility. It couldn’t be Oghren because her companion was human. And it couldn’t be Alistair because this Warden had red hair, not blonde. So the man walking beside her had to be the legendary Hero of Ferelden. As soon as they realized this, a hush fell over the crowd.   
The crowd moved so Aiden and Leliana could enter the middle where Cassandra was standing with two other people. Aiden had heard of the Seeker before from Leliana but had never met her. He had to be honest, she was rather formidable. With short jet black hair and brown eyes filled with determination, she was a force to be reckoned with. Proudly wearing her Seeker armor with the Chantry symbol painted in white over her chest and a gleaming sword to match the shield on her back, she looked almost scary. At the moment, she was scowling at two other people who Aiden guessed were the elf and noble who started the fight.   
The elf was beyond beautiful. Aiden normally didn't go for elves but had he not been with Leliana, he would definitely be open to getting to know the elf better. The elf had long wavy black hair with random streaks of blonde in it, almost like she dyed it.cunning violet eyes looked out at him from under her bangs. Freckles littered her rosy cheeks and the only imperfection that could be found on her face was a small scar over her bottom lip. Like most elves, she was small but slim and looked strong enough. Her smooth tan skin shone. And, if it was worth noting, unlike other elves, she had an oddly large bosom. She had two long daggers strapped to her thighs and a short bow hung off her shoulder.  
Her human friend standing beside her, stared at Cassandra and the crowd around them defiantly, as if daring them to try something. There was no debate: the man was pretty short, almost as short as his elven companion. The man had somewhat long, dirty blonde hair that was tied neatly behind his head. He had a light beard, much like Aiden had, neatly trimmed. Bright blue eyes shone with mischievously as they met Aiden’s. Several old tiny cuts were around his eyes, probably scars he had received over the years. He had a lean body and looked more than capable of handling himself in a fight. Like the elf, he had two daggers but he had them strapped to his back. Aiden counted at least seven small knives scattered on his body.   
These two were fighters, that much was clear.   
Leliana sighed as she stepped up to Cassandra, who had her sword pointed at the grinning man. “What's going on Cassandra?”  
Before the Seeker could respond, the blonde haired man snickered loudly.   
Cassandra ignored him. “This man attacked several Templars, sending half of them to the infirmary.”  
Leliana nodded. “I heard.”  
Aiden spoke up. “Have you heard his side of the story yet?”   
Cassandra jumped. “Excuse me?”  
“His side of the story. Have you heard it yet?” Aiden repeated himself. “He obviously has a reason for attacking the Templars. He wouldn't have just hit them out of the blue.”   
Cassandra looked confused before Leliana jumped in. “Sorry Cassandra, this is Aiden Cousland. He arrived not even an hour ago.”  
Cassandra nodded enthusiastically, her eyes growing wide in disbelief. “You mean, he's…”  
Aiden extended a hand. “Yup. Pleasure to finally meet you, Cassandra. I've heard a lot about you. Leliana doesn't leave anything out in her letters.”  
Cassandra hastily shook his hand and bowed her head slightly. “Sorry for not recognizing you, Warden.”  
The blonde man cleared his throat. “So is no one going to listen to our side of the story or am I going to have to talk to myself about it?”  
The elf laughed, batting her eyes at the people around them.   
Aiden turned to the man and held out his hand. “Greetings. I am, as I'm sure you already know, Warden Commander Aiden. What might your name be?” He asked pleasantly.  
The man eyed Aiden’s hand warily. “You want to know my name? Really? Are you hearing this Siael? The Warden wants to know my name! Someone wants to know who I am!”  
The elf, Siael, Aiden presumed, laughed once more. “That'd be a first.”  
The man shook Aiden's hand firmly. “If you must know, my name is Maxwell.”  
Aiden stared at him, waiting for him to continue. “And? What's your last name?”  
The man ignored the question. “Those who know me, call me Max. Now go on. Ask me what really happened to cause us all to be here.”   
Aiden sighed. “Fine, Max. What really happened here?”  
Max nodded happily. “I will gladly tell you. You see Mr. Hero guy, I kicked some ass, that's what happened. Some Templar pricks were messing with Siael so I messed with them back.”  
Aiden looked over at the elf. “Is that true, miss?”  
She nodded. “You don't have to ask me, I was there. Some Templars waltzed over and ordered me to sleep with them like I was some kind of whore. When I refused, they got touchy. Max noticed so he told them to leave. When they told him to shove off and that they had seen me first, he got upset. He beat them up, sure, but he didn't pull a dagger on any of them.”   
Aiden stared at her in disbelief. “You're telling me that Max here took out seven fully armed and armored Templars without using any weapons.”  
“Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. Didn't you hear me?”  
“By himself.”  
Max nodded. “Yup.”  
Aiden couldn't help but laugh. “Well damn. That's impressive.”  
Leliana elbowed him in the side. “Aiden, stop praising him. He attacked a group of Templars. This can't go unpunished.”  
Aiden groaned. “Come on, Leli. He defended his friend from some Templars who were rudely giving their attention to a lady who did not want it. If say that warrants some aggression. And he beat them up by himself without any weapons. You can't tell me that wasn't impressive.”  
“Aiden, this is a delicate situation. If the others in the Order hear about this- which I'm sure they already have- they will want to see Max here punished. And we need to stay on the Templars good side if we want to have any chance to stop the mage Templar conflict.”  
Max laughed. “Go ahead. Lock me up for defending my lover from a couple rotten Templars that wanted to force themselves on her.”  
Cassandra grunted in disapproval. But Leliana noticed that the Seeker’s cheeks were a tad redder than usual. She had to admit, the situation _did_ sound romantic.  
She frowned, giving in. “Fine. I won't punish him. But don't let this happen again.” She told Max who smiled. “Fine. I won't let any other Templar try to force himself on Siael, ever again. Pinky promise.”  
Cassandra rolled her eyes and whispered something in Leliana’s ear, who nodded. His Nightingale turned to him, smiling apologetically. “I'm sorry love. I know we haven't seen each other in a long time but I need to go to Haven with Cassandra to check something involving the matter Divine Justinia has asked you. I'm so sorry.”  
Aiden waved her off. “Don't worry, don't worry. Go do your job. I'll be here, catching up on all the things I missed while I was gone. Speaking of which, where is the library? Got to read up on all the new historical moments.” Aiden said with a smile.  
Leliana gave him directions before leaving with Cassandra who shouted for the crowd of onlookers to disperse.   
Aiden gestured at Max. “Later, you and I are definitely going to have a chat about that whole beat seven Templars unarmed thing.”  
Max waved him off and left, heading down towards the trees surrounding the Temple with Siael beside him.  
Aiden grunted. Then tried unsuccessfully to find the library. He was never good at following directions.   
As he wandered around looking for a big sign that said library, he suddenly felt a darkspawn’s presence nearby. A very powerful one. Then he heard Justinia’s voice.  
“Someone! Help me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer and be like the start of Dragon Age Inquisiton. But not quite.  
> Hope you liked this chapter and sorry for its size and abrupt hastily written end. I got excited to write what comes next:)


	3. The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden closes the Breach

CHAPTER THREE

“Let me see him.” Leliana ordered the guards as she stood outside the jail room underneath Haven’s Chantry. It had been almost thirty-six hours since the explosion that had leveled the Temple of Sacred Ashes as well as the mountain it once stood on. Some soldiers had found him lying facedown and unconscious at the temple’s entrance four hours ago and had brought him back to Haven where a group of mages, led by a bald elf, worked to keep him alive. He had been under their care ever since and Cassandra had placed guards outside the jail room to keep people from interfering.   
The head guard shook his head. “Sorry Sister Nightingale, but Lady Pentagast gave us strict orders not to let you in.”  
Leliana glared daggers at the man and if she had had her daggers, she would have stabbed him. “Do you know who you are guarding?” she asked angrily.  
The man nodded vigorously. “Of course I do. We are guarding the Hero of Ferelden.”  
“And who is he?”  
“The Warden who stopped the Fifth Blight and killed the Archdemon, obviously.” the man immediately replied.   
“And?”   
“And?” the man asked.  
“And what else is he?”   
The man frowned. “And umm, he is Warden Commander of the Grey in Ferelden. Oh, and he is the Arl of Amaranthine!” the guard added.  
“And?” pressed Leliana.  
The guard scratched his head. “Uhhh...Isn’t he also the Champion of Redcliffe?”  
Leliana nodded. “And?”  
The guard groaned exasperatedly. “I don’t, ah...I don’t know…”  
Leliana stared at the guard. “And he is my lover.”  
The guard’s mouth fell open. “You mean…?”  
“Yes. So I advise you let me in to see him before I feed you your own tongue.” Leliana said, deadly serious.   
“But Seeker Cassandra said-”  
“I don’t care what Cassandra said! Let me see my Warden!” she shouted, her voice cracking. Her sudden outburst caused the already nervous guard to jump.   
“Seeker Cass-.”  
“Damn what she said. Let me in right now!” she screeched at him.  
The guard hastily brought out the keys to the room and unlocked the door. Leliana shoved her way past the guard and stepped into the dimly lit jail room. She paused a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the change in light. Only for some strange reason, the room was glowing with green. A moment later, she found the source.  
Tears springing freely down her face, she slowly walked over to him. He was kneeling with chains around his arms that kept him on the stone ground. The mages had cleaned him up. Apparently, when the soldiers found him he had been covered with scrapes and bruises and drenched in his own blood. His head was down as he stared at his hands, his face cast in the green light. And then she saw what he was looking at.   
On his left palm, was a long scar she had never seen before. Even as she watched, it flared up with some type of magic, causing Aiden to wince in pain. It flared up again suddenly and he cried out.   
All her instincts were telling her to rush to his side but reasoning won over. She had no idea what kind of magic this was nor whether or not it would do something if she got too close to him.   
Aiden looked up, finally noticing he was not alone. He was breathing heavily, staring at Leliana as she stood in the doorway with a terrified look on her face.  
Another sudden burst of magic made him flinch from the pain, which was traveling up from his palm all the way up to his left elbow. The pain was constant but it was worse whenever the mark flared up like that. He didn't know what was worse; the pain or having to watch Leliana as he suffered through it.   
“Aiden…” she whimpered, tears freefalling down her cheeks.  
“I’m- argh...fine, Leliana.” He said with a grunt.  
“Like hell you are fine! The mages say that that mark on your hand is-...It's...That it is-...” she wouldn't say it. She couldn't.  
So Aiden did. “...That it's killing me? Yeah, I know; I can feel it sapping my strength.”   
Leliana choked back a sob. She suddenly felt dizzy and unable to stand as her whole world felt like it was crashing down around her. She clutched the doorframe in an attempt to keep herself steady. But it didn't have its intended effect. The world was still crashing down around her, literally and figuratively. Whatever this thing on Aiden’s hand was, it was killing him. Quickly. Almost as fast as it was spreading in his body. The green glow was already up to his elbow. The way things looked, he might have another day or two if he was lucky. Otherwise…  
Aiden went to rise then remembered he was chained to the floor. “Leli...I-...I’m scared.”  
Leliana took a step towards him but stopped hesitantly.  
“It's okay to be near me. The mages said it wasn't contagious.”  
Leliana nodded and hurried over, dropping to his side and throwing her arms around him, hugging him like it was the last time she could. And if things continued as they were, it was the last time she would ever hug him. She shook her head to clear away her thoughts. _No. He will not die. The Maker wouldn't do this. Not when he has only just returned to me. The Maker can't be that cruel to take both Justinia and my Aiden away from me_.  
Aiden could do nothing but cram his head into her soft bosom and cry. This thing on his hand was killing him. That much was clear. But he wasn't going to die without doing something first. Something he should have done ages ago.  
“Leli...I may not have much time left but if you would...Will you-.” Whatever he was going to say was cut off when the door to the jail swung open and Cassandra stepped inside with an angry scowl on her chiseled face.   
Leliana got up and faced the Seeker, her hand on Aiden’s shoulder as she stood in front of him protectively. “Cassandra.”  
The Seeker growled frustratingly. “Leliana. You know what people are saying.”  
Leliana nodded. “I do.”  
“Then you know that the only reason why he has not been executed is because of his past.”  
Leliana breathed shakily. “I do.”  
“Because of who he is, I will give him a chance to explain himself.” Cassandra said, moving forward so Aiden could see her clearly. “Warden Commander, the Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Everyone within a half mile radius of the Temple is dead. Thousands of people, dead. Except for you.”   
Aiden gasped. “What? They can't all be dead! It isn't possible. All those people...gone?”  
Cassandra reached over and grabbed his glowing hand. “Explain this.” She ordered.  
“I can't.”  
“What do you mean you can't?” Cassandra asked, growing angrier by the second.  
“I don't know what that is or how it got there. I swear.”  
In a spur of rage, Cassandra grabbed him. “You're lying!” She accused.  
Leliana pulled her off him and shoved her back. “Don't touch him!” She yelled at her friend. Cassandra took a step back in surprise.   
“If Aiden says he doesn't know, he doesn't know.” She stated.   
Cassandra snarled but relented. “Fine. Then does he remember anything? How this began?”  
Aiden shrugged as best he could in chains. “I remember running. These things were chasing me. And then...a woman?” He groaned. “I don't know. It's all hazy.”  
Leliana frowned. “A woman?” Maybe what the soldiers were saying was true.  
Cassandra sighed. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift.”   
Leliana shook her head. “You go. I'm not leaving him.”  
Cassandra looked back at Aiden then nodded. “Fine. I'll meet you at the camp. Good luck.”  
“What did happen?” Aiden asked after the Seeker had left.  
Leliana winced. “I think it would be best if I showed you.”  
She unlocked his chains and cut his restraints off before helping him to his feet. They walked up through the Chantry which he recognized as the one in Haven, and stepped outside. Aiden cursed. _Why is my life never uneventful_?  
Instead of blue sky and clouds drifting lasilt by, there was an enormous green hole splitting the sky open and erupting with the same kind of magic that was on his left palm. Every other second, a ball of energy fell from the hole, hurtling towards the ground.   
He sighed tiredly. “Why is nothing ever easy?”  
Leliana stepped up beside him, her bow slung over her shoulder. In any other instance, he would have joked with about it looking like a nod to their past adventures but now was not the time.  
“We call it the Breach.” Leliana said softly. “It's a massive rift between our world and the world of the demons. It is not the only one; there are hundreds if not thousands more presumably spread all obed Thedas. But this one grows with each passing hour and if it is not closed soon, it will swallow the world.”  
Suddenly, the Breach erupted and simultaneously, the mark on his palm flared up painfully. He cried out and nursed the hand. Leliana wiped a tear from her eye. “The mages tell me that with each rupture, your mark spreads. And it is...killing you. You may be the only one who can stop this, Aiden. Before it is too late. Thedas needs you once more my love.”  
Aiden grimaced. “Why can't Thedas solve its own damn problems? But I swear to you: I will stop this, whatever this is. Whatever it takes.”  
Leliana sighed. “I was afraid you'd say that. Come on, we should get to the forward camp.”  
They passed through the town of Haven, ignoring the stares of the townsfolk. “Not how I wanted to return to this place.” He muttered.  
“So where is this forward camp?” He asked as they walked.   
“It's near the Temple. Before we get there though, your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach to see if it is capable of what I think.”  
“And what is it you think?”  
“I think that mark on your hand is interacting with the energy from the Breach. Which means it might be able to close rifts.”  
They soon came to a bridge above a frozen river. As he watched, one of the balls of energy flying out of the Breach came careening towards them. He grabbed Leliana and leaped off the side of the bridge just as the ball exploded into the place they were, causing the bridge to crumble. He rolled with her, taking the brute of the rocks and debris, shielding her. They landed with an audible thud. Leliana shook her head, dazed but unhurt.   
“Are you alright?” Aiden asked her. She nodded in a yes then her eyes warned him of something behind them. He spun around to see another ball of energy hit the ground a couple yards away. A shade emerged with its sights set on them. Aiden hurriedly looked around for a weapon of some kind and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a number of swords scattered on the ice. He lunged for them and picked two up before leaping to his feet, ready to protect Leliana from the demon. He faced the shade just as Leliana shot it. With a hiss, the demon disintegrated into ash.   
He looked over at his lover who smiled at him. “What? I don't need rescuing like some damsel in distress.” She said, holding her head high.   
Now it was his turn to smile. “No. No you don't.”

With a yell, Aiden thrusted out his left hand and let the Mark do it's thing. Pain like nothing he had ever felt before surged throughout his entire body but he stayed strong, still standing as tendrils of energy snaked its way up toward the main rift below the Breach. A line of magic shot from his palm and using the rift as a focus, flew up to the Breach. After several moments, the rift slammed shut and a wave of energy flew out for miles. With a groan, Aiden slumped to the ground, his vision turning black.   
Leliana shoved her way past Cassandra, Solas, and Varric and ran up to him, feeling for a pulse. It was slow but there.   
Her Warden was alive. And he had stopped the Breach from spreading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! The next few chapters might jump around a bit just to forewarn you


	4. This Isn't You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Leliana have a chat about Leliana's dark side. And Aiden jokes around with Varric

CHAPTER FOUR

Aiden groaned as he got out of bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He'd returned from the Hinterlands the day before along with Cassandra, Varric, and the elf Solas. He had given his report then retired to the small cabin he shared with Leliana, drifting off to sleep. He had spent the past week traveling, closing rifts, and fighting demons, rogue Templars, and crazed mages so he had been tired to say the least.  
He looked over and was surprised to see that Leliana wasn't beside him. She looked to have gotten up hours earlier.   
He threw on his clothes and a fur cloak and stepped out onto the cold.   
It had snowed the night before, adding to the snow already covering the ground. It crunched as he walked through it, towards the tent Leliana worked out of, going over reports and giving orders to her hordes of agents. As he neared, he heard her speaking to one of said agents.   
_Busy already_.  
“So it's true. Butler has turned on us. I hoped my hunch was wrong.” He heard Leliana say sadly.  
“You knew him well?” The agent asked.  
“Not as well as I thought. Show me the reports.”  
Aiden walked into the tent and leaned on one of the wooden beams keeping it up, nodding a greeting to Leliana. She frowned, speaking to her agent.   
“There were so many questions surrounding Farrier’s death. Did he think we wouldn't notice? He's killed Farrier. One of my best agents. And knows where the others are.” Leliana shook her head, scowling. “You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once.”  
“Wait.” Aiden said, stepping off of the beam and looking at her. “What are you doing?”  
Leliana scowled at him. “He betrayed us. He murdered my agent.”  
Aiden frowned. “And you'd kill him? Just like that?”  
Leliana crossed her arms, leaning back on one leg. “You find fault with my decision?”  
“We can't solve our problems with murder, Leli. I thought you knew this.”  
“And what would you suggest? Leave him be?” She scoffed. “Butler’s betrayal put our agents in danger. I condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this.”  
Aiden looked almost shocked. He had never heard anything like that come out of his little Nightingale before. He realized that he had been gone for too long. Leliana was slipping back into the person she once had been as a bard; the person she told him she never wanted to be again.   
“If you don't like what you do, it's a pretty good sign you're doing something bad.”  
Leliana snorted as she went back to her table. “That is certainly one way to put it.” She sighed. “Very well. I will think of another way to deal with this man.” She looked at her agent. “Apprehend Butler, but see that lives.”  
The agent bowed to her and then bowed to Aiden before moving out of the tent.   
“Now, if you're happy, I have more work to do.” Leliana said icily.  
Aiden didn't move though. He just stood there, watching her. Concerned.  
Leliana did her best to ignore him but after nearly ten minutes, she couldn't handle it anymore. She spun around at him. “What?” She spat.  
It was a moment before he responded. “I'm worried about you.”   
“Good for you.”  
“This-.” Aiden waved his hands around. “This isn't you, Leli and you know it. Having a man killed being your first solution to a problem...That isn't you. The Leliana I love would never think of doing that- not in a million years.”  
She sighed. “Aiden, I don't want to get into this right now.”  
“But I do.” He said sternly. “Look, I know I was gone for a long time and a lot can happen in three years but I can't believe that this is who you are now. I won't.”  
His tone softened. “I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when Justinian died. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for when you had to do bad things in order to help her keep the peace.”  
Leliana raised an eye in surprise. “How did you-.”  
“Yes, I know of some of the things you had to do as the Left Hand. I asked around. I understand you had cause but all of that is done now. You don't have to let the darkness in to stop it anymore.”  
“And who says I let the darkness in?”  
Aiden glared at her. “Me. I know you, Leliana. I know you better than I know myself. So believe me when I say that you aren't yourself. The Leliana I remember is loving and merciful. She sees the best in the world even during the darkest of times. What happened to that Leliana?” Aiden asked.  
“She had her eyes opened.”  
Aiden growled and closed the gap between them before she could do anything. He latched his lips to hers and kissed her. Then he took a step back. “I love you. But we can't solve our problems with murder. So from now on, find a better way to deal with things.”  
Leliana scowled. “But-.”  
Aiden shushed her. “No buts, Leliana. That wasn't a request; that was an order. From the Warden Commander and technically from the Herald of Andraste. Though you can take the second one with a grain of salt.”

“So how is Hawke doing?” Aiden asked Varric as they sat around a table at the only tavern in Haven with Triala at their feet. He had grown to like the talkative writer in the short time he had known him. Aiden had of course, heard of Varric Tethras and his exploits with the infamous Champion of Kirkwall- it was hard not to- but he had never had the chance to meet him face to face. Though he wished that chance had come during more peaceful times. Even still, Varric was quickly becoming a close friend.   
Varric looked up from his drink at him, his eyebrows creased in a frown. “No idea. I haven't heard from Hawke after he disappeared months ago, though I'm sure that wherever he is, he's doing just fine.”  
Aiden raised an eye at the dwarf.  
“What?”  
Aiden simply smiled. “If you don't know where he is, then who are you sending those letters I keep seeing you write to?”  
Varric cursed. “Shit. I thought I was being careful!”  
Aiden nodded. “You are. I just guessed that you were.”  
Varric opened his mouth then clamped it shut, shaking his head in disbelief. “You know what? You're alright, Warden. You're alright.”  
Aiden laughed, taking another swill from his ale. “Don't worry. I won't tell the Seeker.”  
Varric grinned. “Thanks. She'd stab me in the book again.”  
Aiden looked sidelong at him. “The book? Don't you mean the chest?”  
Varric snickered. “Nope. I mean the book.”  
Aiden smiled and leaned back in his chair. Talking to Varric reminded him of his talks with Zevran. The two were very similar.  
After a brief moment of silence, Varric said, “Hey, I've been meaning to ask you: do you know if Ser Pounce-A-Lot is still alive? Anders talked about that cat almost too much.”  
Aiden snorted with laughter. “That dumb cat? Uh, yeah I think it's still alive. Last I heard, my brother Fergus was looking after it back in Amaranthine. Anders didn't forget about it?”   
Varric laughed as well. “Are you shitting me? He never shut up about it! It was either ‘mages are being oppressed by the Templars’ or ‘blasted Wardens made me get rid of my cat’ with him. In fact, I think the only reason why he left the Wardens was because they said having the cat made him too soft.”  
The two laughed, nearly falling out of their chairs.   
Suddenly, the door to the tavern swung open violently and in stepped two people. The first was a blonde haired man with two stilettos strapped to his chest. The other was a blonde haired elf with two small swords on her sides. Both of them were covered in black demon blood and scratches and dents littered their armor. They looked to have just fought through hell and back.  
The crowd of people in the tavern all froze and looked up from their drinks at the two newcomers. The blonde haired man sighed tiredly. “Hey, bartender! Give us the strongest thing you have, please.” He called to Flissa.   
With a jolt, Aiden recognized the two. They were the two people he had met shortly before the Temple was blown up: Siael and Max. And remarkably, they had survived the explosion.   
Aiden called them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I liked how this one came out. And sorry it's been a while, other priorities ;) hope you liked this chapter! Next will be more Max and Siael and other stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment like if you enjoyed this chapter. More to come;p


End file.
